Dime que sí
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Sere Tsukino había querido casarse con un hombre normal. Pasa un accidente en el que Sere es rescatada por el SEAL Darien Chiba, la pasión se apodera de ellos. Siete meses luego Darien le hace una vsita y la ve embarazada de él. Ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es convencerla de que están hechos el uno para el otro. De que él puede ser tan corriente como cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Obra de la autora Zussane Brockmann, Dime que si. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.**

**Sin fines de lucro. **

**1**

Era extremadamente probable que fuera a morir.

Y con cada hora que pasaba, las probabilidades de que no saliera metida en una bolsa de aquel país dejado de la mano de Dios se hacían más remotas.

Sentada en silencio en el rincón del pequeño despacho sin ventanas que se había convertido en su prisión, Serena Tsukino escribía una carta a su hermana, confiando en que aquéllas no fueran sus últimas palabras.

_Querida Mina: _

_Me aterra morir... _

Le aterrorizaba lo definitivo de una sola bala en la cabeza. Pero más miedo aún le daba la otra clase de muerte que posiblemente la aguardaba. Había oído hablar de las torturas comunes en aquella parte del mundo. Torturas y otras prácticas arcaicas y monstruosas. Que Dios la ayudara si descubrían que era una mujer...

Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, intentando calmarse.

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me llevaste a montar en trineo por el manzanal? ¿Recuerdas que te montaste en el trineo detrás de mí y que me dijiste con esa voz superteatral que ponías a veces que íbamos a bajar la colina en línea recta por entre las filas de manzanos... o a morir en el intento? _

Su hermana mayor siempre había sido la aventurera. Y sin embargo era Mina la que seguía en Appleton, viviendo en la misma mastodóntica casa victoriana de cuatro plantas en la que habían crecido. Y era ella, Serena, quien, en un momento de pura locura, había aceptado el empleo de auxiliar administrativa del embajador americano y se había mudado al extranjero, a un país cuya misma existencia desconocía seis meses antes.

_Recuerdo que cuando nos lanzamos colina abajo pensé... Dios, no podía tener más de seis años, pero recuerdo que pensé que al menos moriríamos juntas. _

_Ojalá no me sintiera tan sola... _

—No creerás de verdad que van a dejarte mandar eso, ¿no? —la voz agria de Nicolás Kumada rezumaba desdén.

—No, no lo creo —contestó Serena sin levantar la vista. Sabía que no escribía aquella carta para Mina, sino para ella misma. Recuerdos. Estaba anotando algunos recuerdos de su infancia, intentando encontrar parte de la paz y la felicidad que había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Escribía sobre sus intentos desesperados de seguir el paso de una hermana casi nueve años mayor que ella. Se saltaba las peleas y las discusiones mezquinas. Sólo quería recordar la paciencia y la bondad de Mina.

Mina siempre se tomaba muy a pecho el cumpleaños de Serena. Ese año, aunque Sere estaba a miles de kilómetros de su encantador pueblecito de Nueva Inglaterra, en Massachussets, le había enviado una caja enorme llena de sorpresas. Había tenido la precaución de mandarla con bastante adelanto, y Serena la había recibido hacía cuatro días: más de una semana antes de su veinticinco cumpleaños.

Ahora se alegraba de no haber seguido las instrucciones de Mina y de haber abierto el montón de regalos antes de aquel día presuntamente tan especial. Mina le había enviado cinco pares de calcetines de invierno, un grueso jersey de lana y unas zapatillas de deporte. Ésos eran los regalos prácticos. Los de placer incluían el nuevo disco de Garth Brooks, la última novela de suspense romántico de Tami Hoag, un frasco de auténtica mantequilla de cacahuete y dos cintas de vídeo en las que Mina había grabado los episodios de los tres últimos meses de Urgencias. Era como si toda América estuviera contenida en una caja, y Serena había reído y había llorado al pensar en las atenciones de su hermana. Aquél había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido nunca.

Aunque ahora pareciera que no iba a vivir para ver esos episodios de Urgencias. Ni su veinticinco cumpleaños.

Nicolás Kumada volvía a ignorarla. Se había enzarzado otra vez en una discusión absurda con Chris Sterling. Intentaban imaginar cuánto les pagaría la CNN por los derechos de la exclusiva cuando el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y los terroristas llegaran a un acuerdo y los soltaran.

El necio de Kumada tuvo la desfachatez de decir que confiaba en que las conversaciones no fueran muy deprisa. Parecía creer que el valor monetario de su historia aumentaría a medida que aumentara la duración de su calvario. Y, de momento, sólo llevaban dos días retenidos.

Ni él ni Sterling tenían idea de la gravedad de la situación.

Serena, por su parte, se había documentado sobre el grupo terrorista que había derrocado al gobierno en un inesperado golpe de mano el miércoles por la mañana.

Poco después, habían tomado por asalto la embajada americana. Eran terroristas, y los Estados Unidos no negociaban con terroristas. De momento, sólo estaban hablando. Pero si las conversaciones no terminaban, y pronto, era probable que aquel grupo de fanáticos no siguiera dispensando a sus rehenes civiles el mismo respeto y las mismas comodidades de las que habían disfrutado hasta la fecha. Si es que podía considerarse «cómodo» a estar encerrada con dos idiotas en una oficina pequeña y casi sin ventilación, con entregas de comida y agua irregulares y un cuarto de baño que ya no funcionaba.

Kumada y Sterling parecían creer que las condiciones de su cautiverio eran nefastas.

Pero Serena sabía que no era así.

Cerró los ojos y procuró ahuyentar de sí la imagen de una celda subterránea, oscura y húmeda. Al dejar Appleton para aceptar el trabajo en la embajada, ignoraba que el desierto pudiera ser tan frío durante los meses de invierno. Ahora era marzo, casi primavera, y por las noches todavía helaba.

Se concentró en sus pies. Los tenía calientes, envueltos en uno de los pares de calcetines y en las zapatillas que le había enviado Mina. Se los quitarían (los calcetines y las zapatillas) antes de lanzarla a la oscura celda.

Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. No iba a hacerle ningún bien.

Aun así, la imagen de la celda era preferible a la otra escena que le ofrecía su imaginación hiperactiva: tres infieles americanos muertos a manos de sus secuestradores.

Dark observaba la parte de atrás de la embajada americana a través de unos potentes prismáticos. Aquel sitio estaba repleto de tangos que entraban y salían sin horario fijo.

—Drew —dijo casi sin levantar la voz, hablando al micrófono situado junto a sus labios.

El capitán Andrew Furuhata, comandante de la Brigada Alfa del Equipo Diez de los SEAL, se había situado al otro lado del edificio. Esperaba junto a los otros cinco miembros del equipo. Habían montado su campamento provisional en un piso abandonado. El propietario de la casa era sin duda algún listillo que había agarrado su tele y se había ido pitando al darse cuenta de los muchos inconvenientes de vivir tan cerca de un edificio que podía saltar por los aires en cualquier momento.

Para los propósitos de la Brigada Alfa, el apartamento era perfecto. Desde la ventana del dormitorio principal se veía con toda claridad la fachada de la embajada. Con uno de los miembros del equipo sentado en una tumbona frente a esa ventana y Dark situado menos cómodamente en un tejado que daba a la parte de atrás, podían vigilar cada paso que daban los tangos (así se llamaba a los terroristas en la jerga de los SEAL).

—Sí, Chiba —el acento neoyorquino de Drew sonó alto y claro en los auriculares del alférez Darien Chiba, también llamado «Dark».

Cowboy sólo dijo una palabra.

—Caos —se había camuflado en el tejado, pero era consciente de que las ventanas del piso de abajo estaban abiertas, de modo que, cuando hablaba, era tan conciso y discreto como podía. Mantenía los prismáticos fijos en el edificio de la embajada y pasaba de una ventana rota a la siguiente. Veía movimiento dentro. Figuras en sombras. Aquel sitio era enorme: uno de esos edificios gigantescos, construidos a mediados del siglo XIX. No dudaba ni por un momento de que los rehenes estarían encerrados en alguna de las habitaciones interiores.

—Entendido —dijo Furuhata con una nota de buen humor—. Desde aquí también lo vemos. Sean quienes sean esos payasos, son unos aficionados. Entraremos esta noche. A las doce.

Darien tuvo que arriesgarse a pronunciar una frase completa.

—Recomiendo que actuemos ahora —notó la sorpresa de Drew en el largo silencio que siguió.

—Chiba, el sol se pondrá dentro de menos de tres horas —dijo por fin el comandante. Los SEAL trabajaban mejor de noche. Protegidos por la oscuridad, eran casi invisibles.

Darien activó los infrarrojos de sus prismáticos y volvió a echar un rápido vistazo al edificio.

—Deberíamos entrar ahora.

—¿Qué ves que yo no vea, chaval? —Drew Furuhata hizo la pregunta sin asomo de sarcasmo.

Sí, Drew tenía mucha experiencia; tanta, que la de Dark ni siquiera podía compararse con ella. Y últimamente le habían subido la paga: ahora tenía categoría O6 (capitán), mientras que Dark era un simple alférez, con categoría O1. Pero el capitán Andrew Furuhata sabía distinguir las capacidades individuales de los miembros de su equipo y sacar de ellas el máximo partido. Y a veces más.

Todos los hombres del equipo podían ver a través de las paredes, si tenían el equipo adecuado. Pero nadie era capaz de interpretar la información como lo hacía Dark.

Y Andrew lo sabía.

—Hay por lo menos cincuenta tangos dentro.

—Sí, eso me ha dicho también Kunzite —Drew hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—La pauta de movimiento.

Dark oyó que Drew sustituía a Kunzite junto a la ventana del dormitorio. Hubo un silencio. Luego Drew lanzó una maldición.

—Están haciendo sitio para algo —maldijo otra vez—. O para alguien.

Dark chasqueó una vez la lengua: una afirmación. Eso le parecía a él también.

—Están despejando toda el ala este del edificio —continuó Drew, que ahora veía lo mismo que él—. ¿A cuántos tangos más esperan?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero Darien contestó de todos modos.

—¿A doscientos?

Drew maldijo de nuevo y Dark adivinó lo que estaba pensando. Con cincuenta tangos podían apañárselas; sobre todo, si eran tan chapuceros como los que habían estado viendo entrar y salir del edificio todo el día. Pero doscientos cincuenta contra siete SEAL... Eso ya era distinto. Y más aun teniendo en cuenta que los SEAL no sabían si los que estaban por llegar eran auténticos soldados, capaces de distinguir sus AK47 de sus codos.

—Preparaos para moveros —oyó que decía Drew al resto de la Brigada Alfa.

—Drew...

—¿Sí, Chiba?

—Tres manchas de calor no se han movido apenas en todo el día.

Furuhata se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás diciendo que crees haber localizado a los rehenes?

Dark chasqueó la lengua otra vez.

Christopher Sterling, Nicolas Kumada y Serena Tsukino. Dark tenía aquellos nombres metidos en la cabeza desde que la Brigada Alfa fue informada de la misión en el avión que los condujo a su «punto de inserción»: un salto en paracaídas desde gran altura, encima del desierto, a las afueras de la ciudad controlada por los terroristas. También había visto las fotografías de los rehenes.

Todos los miembros de la brigada se habían detenido en la foto de Serena Tsukino un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. No podía tener más de veintidós años; veintitrés, a lo sumo. Era apenas una niña. En la foto, llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla que no realzaba su figura, pero tampoco lograba ocultarla. Tenía los ojos azules, una melena rubia y ondulada que le caía sobre la espalda, una sonrisa fresca y ligeramente tímida y una cara dulce que a todos ellos les recordó a sus hermanas pequeñas: incluso a los que, como él, no la tenían.

Y Dark sabía muy bien que todos habían pensado lo mismo. Mientras ellos estaban en aquel avión, esperando llegar a su destino, aquella chica estaba a merced de un grupo terrorista al que no se conocía precisamente por el trato humanitario que dispensaba a sus rehenes. Más bien al contrario. El historial de torturas y abusos de aquel grupo estaba bien documentado, al igual que su intenso odio por todo lo americano.

Darien detestaba pensar en lo que podían hacerle (lo que quizá le hubieran hecho ya) a aquella jovencita que podía posar como la típica chica americana. Durante todo el día, había vigilado atentamente las tres fuentes de calor que sospechaba eran los rehenes. Y ninguna de ellas se había movido.

—Cuarta planta, habitación interior —dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose al micrófono—. Esquina noroeste.

—Supongo que en tu tiempo libre no nos habrás encontrado un modo de entrar en la embajada —dijo Drew.

—Mínimo movimiento en el último piso —repuso Dark. Aquellas ventanas también estaban rotas—. Del tejado a las ventanas. Pan comido.

—¿Y cómo llegamos al tejado? —la voz sureña que resonó en sus auriculares era la del subteniente Haruka Tenou, ojeador de la Brigada Alfa y segundo en el mando después de Drew Furuhata.

—Un paseo desde donde yo estoy. Los tejados se comunican. La ruta está despejada. Ya lo he comprobado.

—¿Para qué coño me he molestado en traeros a los demás, chicos? —preguntó Drew. Dark percibió una sonrisa en su voz—. Buen trabajo, chaval.

—El único que sé hacer —contestó Darien.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Junior —dijo con sorna el teniente Samuel Kino, también conocido como «Sammy»—. Tu humildad. Es raro encontrarla en alguien tan joven.

—¿Tengo permiso para moverme? —preguntó Dark.

—Negativo, Chiba —contestó Drew—. Espera a Sammy. Entraréis juntos.

Darien chasqueó la lengua afirmativamente, sin apartar los prismáticos de la embajada.

Ya no tardarían mucho en entrar y sacar a Serena Tsukino y a los demás.

Fue todo tan rápido que Serena no supo ni de dónde llegaron, ni quiénes eran.

Estaba sentada en un rincón, escribiendo en su cuaderno, y un instante después se hallaba tendida boca abajo sobre el linóleo, adonde la había arrojado sin contemplaciones uno de aquellos hombres vestidos con túnicas que parecían haber surgido de la nada.

Sintió el cañón de un arma en la garganta, justo por debajo de la mandíbula, mientras intentaba comprender lo que decían.

—¡Silencio! —le ordenaron en tantos idiomas que perdió la cuenta—. Mantened el pico cerrado. Si no, os lo cerramos nosotros.

—Maldita sea —oyó Serena que decía alguien en inglés—, la chica no está. Drew, tenemos tres bultos, pero ninguno es hembra.

—Si ninguno es hembra, es que uno es un tango. Registradlos bien.

Inglés. Sí. Hablaban inglés americano, no había duda. Pero, con aquella pistola en el cuello, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarlos.

—Zoisite, Kunzite y Malachite —ordenó otra voz—, registrad el resto de la planta. Encontrad a la chica.

Serena sintió unas manos rudas sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre sus hombros y su espalda, recorriendo sus piernas. Comprendió que quien la registraba buscaba un arma. Una de las manos se introdujo hábilmente entre sus piernas mientras la otra se metía bajo su brazo, hacia su pecho. Serena se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que ambas encontraban o más o menos de lo que su dueño esperaba, porque la persona a la que pertenecían esas manos se quedó paralizada.

Luego, la tumbó de espaldas y Serena se halló mirando los ojos más azul zafiro que había visto nunca.

Él le quitó la gorra y le tocó el pelo; luego miró el betún negro que había manchado sus dedos. Observó el bigote que Serena había hecho con un mechón de su pelo ennegrecido con rímel y se había pegado bajo la nariz. Sonrió al volver a mirarla a los ojos. Aquella sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro e hizo brillar sus ojos.

—Serena —era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Pero ella asintió de todos modos.

—Señorita, soy el alférez Darien Chiba, de los SEAL de la Armada de los Estados Unidos —dijo él con un suave acento del oeste. Hemos venido a llevarlos a casa — levantó los ojos y se dirigió a uno de los otros encapuchados—. Drew, anula la última orden. Hemos encontrado a nuestra rehén, sana y salva.

—Rotundamente no —Nicolás Kumada dobló los brazos sobre su estrecho pecho—. Dijeron que si alguno intentaba escapar, nos matarían a todos. Que si hacíamos lo que nos decían y el gobierno accedía a sus modestas demandas, nos dejarían libres. Yo digo que nos quedemos aquí.

—Es imposible que salgamos de aquí sin que nos vean —dijo el otro, Sterling—. Son demasiados. Nos pararán y luego nos matarán. Creo que es más seguro hacer lo que nos han dicho.

Dark se removió, impaciente, en su asiento. Negociar con idiotas no era su fuerte, pero Drew le había dejado allí para que intentara insuflar un poco de sentido común a aquellos cretinos mientras el resto de la brigada iba a completar su misión: destruir varios archivos confidenciales en el despacho del embajador.

Sabía que, si las cosas se ponían feas, tendrían que dejarlos inconscientes y llevárselos por la fuerza. Pero sería mucho más fácil atravesar la ciudad y llegar a su «punto de extracción» sin tener que llevar a cuestas tres pesos muertos.

No por primera vez en los últimos veinte minutos, se descubrió mirando fijamente a Serena Tsukino.

Tuvo que sonreír. Y que admirarla. No le cabía ninguna duda de que su ingenio le había salvado la vida. Se había disfrazado de hombre. Se había cortado el pelo, se lo había ennegrecido con betún para ocultar su color rubio y se había pegado en la cara una especie de desastrado bigote.

Hasta con el pelo tan corto y aquel ridículo mechón pegado debajo de la nariz era bonita. Dark apenas podía creer que, al entrar y verla, no se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida de que era una mujer. Pero no se había dado cuenta. La había tirado al suelo, por el amor de Dios. Y luego la había manoseado, en busca de algún arma escondida.

Serena lo miró como si notara sus ojos fijos en ella, y Darien volvió a sentir aquel destello de deseo que parecía cobrar vida entre los dos. Le sostuvo la mirada y dejó descaradamente que su sonrisa se hiciera más amplia y que ella tomara conciencia de la atracción mutua que vibraba en el aire, a su alrededor.

La fotografía que había visto la hacía parecer la hermanita de alguien. Pero al conocerla en persona, se había dado cuenta de que, aunque quizá fuera, en efecto, la hermanita de alguien, no era (por suerte) la suya.

Dejando a un lado aquel absurdo bigote, Serena Tsukino poseía todo cuanto le gustaba en una mujer. Era esbelta y su cuerpo era duro en algunas partes y suave en otras (Darien lo había comprobado de primera mano). Su cara era bonita, a pesar de que no llevaba maquillaje y de que tenía la frente y las mejillas manchadas con aquel mismo betún que cubría su lustroso pelo rubio. Tenía la nariz pequeña, una boca que parecía increíblemente suave y unos ojos azules y cristalinos, rodeados de densas pestañas oscuras. Una clara inteligencia brillaba en aquellos ojos. Y las lágrimas habían aparecido también en ellos, instantes después de que él se presentara. Pero, pese a eso, Serena no se había permitido llorar, para alivio de Darien.

Mientras él la miraba, ella se frotó el hombro izquierdo, y él comprendió que le había hecho daño. Había aterrizado sobre ese hombro cuando la tiró al suelo, nada más entrar.

—Siento que hayamos tenido que tratarlos tan bruscamente, señorita —dijo—. Pero en nuestra profesión no conviene ser amables y preguntar primero.

—Claro —murmuró ella, mirándolo casi con timidez—. Lo entiendo...

Kumada la interrumpió.

—Pues yo no, y puede estar seguro de que sus superiores oirán hablar de este incidente. ¡Asaltar al personal de la embajada a punta de pistola y someternos a un registro corporal!

Dark no tuvo ocasión de defender el proceder de la Brigada Alfa. Serena Tsukino se levantó y lo defendió en su lugar.

—Estos hombres han venido a buscarnos —dijo con vehemencia—. Están arriesgando sus vidas para estar aquí ahora, del mismo modo que las arriesgaron cuando abrieron esa puerta y entraron en esta habitación. No sabían quién o qué había al otro lado de la puerta.

—Deberían haberse dado cuenta de que éramos americanos con sólo mirarnos — replicó Kumada.

—Claro, porque nunca ha habido un terrorista que se disfrazara de rehén y se escondiera entre sus secuestrados, esperando a volarle la tapa de los sesos a quien fuera a rescatarlos —contestó ella—. Y naturalmente tampoco ha habido nunca un americano al que hayan lavado el cerebro, o al que hayan coercionado o chantajeado para que se pase al otro bando.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado que los rehenes se levantaran, Nicolás Kumada se quedó callado.

Darien tuvo que sonreír. Le gustaban las mujeres listas, las mujeres que no soportaban a los idiotas. Y aquélla era más que lista. Era fuerte y además valiente, capaz de alzarse para defender sus convicciones. Darien admiraba la determinación con que había actuado, disfrazándose mientras se enfrentaba al desastre. Sin duda una mujer tan batalladora entendería lo importante que era que se marchara de allí cuanto antes.

—Serena —dijo, y luego se corrigió—. Señorita Tsukino, es ahora o nunca. Si deja que estos... caballeros la convenzan para quedarse aquí, morirá. Perdóneme por ser tan franco, pero es la pura verdad. Y nos facilitarían mucho el trabajo si confiaran en nosotros para llevarlos de vuelta a casa sanos y salvos.

—Pero Chris tiene razón. Ustedes son muy pocos y ellos muchos.

Típico de una mujer, jugar a abogado del diablo y cambiar de bando justo cuando estaba convencido de que tenía un sólido aliado. Aun así, cuando fijó sus ojos azules en él, su irritación se disolvió, convirtiéndose en pura admiración. Era cierto: las probabilidades no parecían favorecerles. Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar preocupada, y le tocaba a él convencerla de lo contrario.

—Somos SEAL de la Armada, señorita —dijo con calma, confiando en que ella hubiera oído hablar de los equipos de Operaciones Especiales y que la fama del Equipo Diez en la lucha contra el terrorismo hubiera llegado al pueblecito en el que había crecido, fuera cual fuese.

Pero sus palabras no encendieron ninguna chispa en los ojos de Serena.

Chris Sterling, el más alto de los dos hombres, sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dice como si fuera una respuesta, pero no sé qué significa.

—Significa que se creen superhombres —dijo Kumada con desdén.

—¿Le importaría dejar que el alférez Chiba se explique? —dijo Serena con aspereza, y Kumada se quedó callado.

—Significa que aunque sólo seamos siete y ellos cincuenta, las probabilidades siguen estando a nuestro favor —les dijo Dark, manteniendo de nuevo con firmeza la mirada de Serena. Era ella quien iba a convencer a aquellos idiotas—. Y también que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha renunciado a toda esperanza de sacarlos de aquí mediante la negociación o algún tipo de acuerdo. A nosotros no nos mandan entrar a no ser que no les quede más remedio, Serena —añadió, mirándola directamente.

Ella estaba asustada. Dark lo notaba en sus ojos. No se lo reprochaba. Él también estaba asustado, en parte. Durante los últimos años había aprendido a utilizar ese miedo para afinar sus sentidos, para mantenerse alerta y dar de sí un ciento cincuenta por ciento o más. Había aprendido también a ocultar su miedo. La confianza engendraba confianza, y él intentaba darle una buena dosis de esa emoción cuando le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, mirando sus ojos azules como el mar.

—Confía en nosotros —dijo de nuevo—. Confía en mí.

Ella se volvió hacia los otros rehenes.

—Yo le creo —dijo con firmeza—. Y me voy.

Kumada se levantó, indignado y amenazante.

—Zorra estúpida. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si intentas escapar, nos matarán a nosotros.

—Entonces será mejor que vengáis también —contestó ella con frialdad.

—¡No! —Kumada alzó la voz—. No, vamos a quedarnos aquí, ¿verdad, Sterling? Los tres. Estos leones marinos atiborrados de esteriores, o como se hagan llamar, pueden dejarse matar si quieren, pero nosotros nos quedamos aquí —alzó la voz aún más—. De hecho, dado que el señor Chiba parece tener tantas ganas de morir, puedo echarle una mano. No tengo más que gritar y los guardias le harán picadillo con sus ametralladoras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Serena no vio moverse al SEAL de anchos hombros, ni le vio alzar la mano, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear había tumbado a Nicolás Kumada en el suelo.

—Por cierto, a menos que me supere en rango, preferiría que me llamara alférez Chiba —le dijo Dark al hombre inconsciente. Flexionó los dedos de la mano que había usado para dejar a Kumada en aquel estado y le lanzó a Serena una sonrisa de disculpa; luego levantó la vista hacia Chris Sterling—. ¿Y usted? —Preguntó mientras se erguía en toda su estatura—. ¿Quiere salir por su propio pie de esta embajada, o prefiere que lo saquemos nosotros, como aquí su amigo?

—Prefiero salir por mi propio pie —logró contestar Sterling, con la vista fija en Kumada—. Gracias.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y un hombre muy corpulento (más ancho de espaldas incluso que el alférez Darien Chiba) entró en la habitación. Sammy. Así lo llamaba el alférez Chiba.

—¿Estás listo, Junior?

Aquí Zeppo, Harpo y Groucho necesitan túnicas —le dijo Chiba, guiñando rápidamente un ojo a Serena—. Y sandalias.

Ella se tocó su bigote falso. Él había señalado a Kumada al decir Harpo. Harpo. El mudo de los hermanos Marx. Serena se echó a reír. Chris Sterling la miró como si estuviera loca por reírse cuando podían matarlos en cualquier momento. Pero Chiba volvió a guiñarle un ojo y sonrió.

Tom Cruise. él era a quien se parecía Chiba. Era una versión más grande, más musculosa y más joven del ídolo de Hollywood. Y Serena no tenía duda alguna de que él lo sabía. Esa sonrisa podía derretir corazones, lo mismo que podía levantar el ánimo cuando éste flaqueaba.

—Serena, me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que te quites esas zapatillas, cariño.

Cielos. En fin, había pasado de ser la señorita Evans a ser «cariño» en un periquete. Y en cuanto a quitarse las zapatillas...

—Son nuevas —le dijo—. Y calientes. Preferiría quedármelas, si no te importa.

—Sí me importa —le dijo Chiba en tono de disculpa—. Mira las suelas de mis sandalias y mira luego las de tus zapatillas.

Ella obedeció. La marca de las zapatillas estaba grabada entre la filigrana de las suelas.

—Todo el mundo en esta ciudad (y puede que incluso en todo el país) lleva sandalias como las mías —prosiguió él, levantando el pie para mostrarle su suela lisa de cuero—. Si sales con esas zapatillas, cada vez que des un paso dejarás una huella única. Sería el equivalente a firmar con tu nombre en el suelo. Y eso sería como dejar una señal indicando en nuestra dirección que diga: «Rehenes americanos escapados, por aquí».

Serena se quitó las zapatillas.

—Ésa es mi niña —dijo él, y en su voz parecía haber aprobación y algo más. Le apretó brevemente el hombro y fijó luego su atención en otros hombres que habían entrado en silencio en la habitación.

«Ésa es mi niña».

Sus suaves palabras deberían haber hecho protestar a Serena. Ella no era una niña. Chiba sólo podía tenía un par de años más que ella, como mucho, y no habría consentido que nadie lo llamara «niño».

Y sin embargo había algo extrañamente reconfortante en sus palabras. Ella era su niña.

La vida de Serena estaba completamente en sus manos. Con su ayuda, ella podría salir de allí y regresar a Appleton. Sin su ayuda, moriría.

Aun así, no pudo evitar fijarse en ese algo que creía haber oído en su voz. En ese tono sutil que le decía que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, y que no iba a olvidarlo.

Serena observó al alférez Jones hablar en voz baja con los otros SEAL. Era un tipo de cuidado, no había duda. Serena apenas podía creer que le lanzara aquellas sonrisas.

Allí estaban, metidos en una embajada repleta de terroristas, y Chiba no paraba de lanzarle su mejor sonrisa de ligón. Parecía tan relajado como si estuviera acodado en la barra de un bar y se ofreciera a invitarla a una copa. Pero aquello no era un bar, era una zona de guerra. Y aun así Chiba actuaba como si se lo estuviera pasando en grande.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? O era muy estúpido, o muy valiente, o estaba loco de remate.

Loco de remate, decidió ella mientras lo veía tomar un montón de ropa que le ofrecía otro SEAL. Debajo de la túnica, llevaba una especie de chaleco oscuro que parecía cargado con toda clase de armas y herramientas. En la cabeza llevaba unos auriculares ligeros, casi invisibles, y un micrófono parecido a los que usaban las telefonistas, pero más pequeño. El micrófono estaba sujeto a un trozo de alambre o de plástico y podía colocarse justo delante de la boca cuando era necesario.

¿Qué clase de hombre se ganaba así la vida?

Chiba arrojó una de las túnicas a Chris Sterling y la otra a ella, junto con otra sonrisa.

A Serena le costó no devolvérsela.

Mientras lo observaba, Chiba habló con alguien a través del pequeño micrófono y empezó a poner rápidamente la tercera túnica a Nicolás Kumada, que seguía inconsciente.

Estaba hablando de sandalias. Al parecer, era mucho más difícil conseguir sandalias que túnicas. O, por lo menos, encontrar unas de la talla de Serena.

—Va a tener que ir en calcetines concluyó —por fin uno de los otros SEAL.

—Hace frío ahí fuera —protestó Chiba.

—No me importa —dijo Serena—. Sólo quiero irme.

—Pues vámonos —dijo el Sammy—. Venga, Dark. Drew controla la puerta de atrás. Tiene que ser ahora.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—Vuelve a ponerte las zapatillas. Rápido.

—Pero has dicho...

Él la hizo sentarse en una silla y empezó a ponerle las zapatillas.

—Zoisite, ¿tienes tu cinta aislante?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Tápale las suelas —ordenó Darien, y levantó el pie derecho de Serena hacia el otro SEAL.

El SEAL al que llamaban Zoisite se puso manos a la obra y el propio Chiba comenzó a tapar la suela de su zapatilla izquierda, usando un rollo de cinta aislante gris que él también llevaba en el chaleco.

Estaban cubriendo la huella para asegurarse de que, cuando caminara, no dejara una pisada reconocible.

—Puede que resbale —Chiba estaba arrodillado delante de ella. Tenía el pie de Serena sobre su muslo, como si fuera una especie de vendedor de zapatos de fantasía—. Y habrá que asegurarse de volver a poner cinta si se desgasta, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Él sonrió.

—Buena chica —se acercó el micro a la boca—. Está bien, Drew, estamos listos. Vamos a salir —se volvió hacia Serena—. Tú vienes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí. Haz exactamente lo que te diga, sin hacer preguntas. Sólo hazlo, ¿entendido?

Serena volvió a asentir. Era su niña. En ese momento, era lo que más deseaba ser.

—Si hay disparos —prosiguió él, y por un momento su cara se puso seria y sus ojos se iluminaron, llenos de intensidad, en vez de alborozo o deseo—, ponte detrás de mí. Yo te protegeré. A cambio, necesito que confíes en mí al doscientos por cien.

Serena no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color zafiro. Dijo que sí con la cabeza.

Tal vez aquel hombre estuviera loco, pero también era increíblemente valiente. Había entrado en aquella fortaleza terrorista para rescatarla. Estaba a salvo, pero había decidido renunciar a su seguridad y arriesgar su vida por ella. «Yo te protegeré». Por osadas y valientes que fueran aquellas palabras, lo cierto era que ambos podían morir en los minutos siguientes.

—Por si acaso algo sale mal... —comenzó a decir ella, dispuesta a darle las gracias.

Dios sabía que, si algo iba mal, no tendría ocasión de dárselas. Sabía sin ninguna duda que él moriría primero... recibiendo balazos destinados a ella.

Pero él no la dejó acabar.

—Nada va a salir mal. Drew Furuhata está en la puerta. Salir de esta letrina va a ser coser y cantar. Confía en mí, Sere.

La agarró de la mano y la sacó al pasillo.

Coser y cantar.

Ella casi le creyó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Algo iba mal.

Serena lo notó por la seriedad con que Drew Furu hablaba con un hombre más bajo y de pelo rubio al que llamaban Haruka.

Habían salido sanos y salvos de la embajada, como Darien le había prometido. Habían llegado más lejos de lo que ella creía posible. Habían atravesado la ciudad y salido de ella, y habían subido por las colinas, moviéndose en silencio por la oscuridad.

Pero el peligro no había acabado cuando salieron de la embajada. La ciudad se hallaba bajo control militar y el toque de queda, antes del anochecer, se aplicaba a rajatabla. Si alguno de los escuadrones que patrullaban las calles los veía, abriría fuego sin preguntar.

Más de una vez habían tenido que esconderse y una patrulla había pasado a escasos centímetros de ellos.

—Cierra los ojos —le había murmurado Darien al oído mientras los soldados se acercaban—. No los mires. Y no contengas el aliento. Respira rápidamente, con suavidad. No nos verán, te lo prometo.

Serena tenía el hombro apretado contra el suyo, y se inclinó aún más hacia él. Su aliento le daba fuerzas. Y la animaba saber que, si moría, al menos no moriría sola.

Después de aquello, cada vez que habían tenido que esconderse, él la había rodeado con un brazo, manteniendo el otro libre por si tenía que usar su arma de asalto. Serena había dejado de fingir que era fuerte e independiente. Había dejado que la abrazara, que él fuera grande y fuerte, que su fortaleza la reconfortara. Había metido la cabeza bajo su barbilla y, con los ojos cerrados, había escuchado el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón mientras respiraba rápida y suavemente, como él le había dicho.

De momento, no los habían atrapado.

Chiba fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo sin rodeos.

Su confianza en él creció aún más. Darien no intentaba fingir que todo iba de perlas, cuando obviamente no era así.

—El helicóptero no aparece —le dijo él. A la luz de la luna, su expresión era seria, y su boca, en lugar de curvarse en su sonrisa de costumbre, tenía un aire severo—. Lleva diez minutos de retraso. Nos estamos preparando para separarnos. No podemos seguir juntos. Si no, en cuanto saliera el sol nos verían. Y los tangos no tardarán mucho en descubrir que os habéis largado.

—Diez minutos no es tanto —contestó Serena—. ¿No deberíamos esperar?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Un minuto no es tanto. Diez es demasiado. El helicóptero no va a venir, Sere. Ha pasado algo y, si nos quedamos aquí, corremos peligro —levantó uno de sus pies y miró la suela de la zapatilla—. ¿Qué tal aguanta la cinta?

—Empieza a desgastarse —reconoció Serena.

Él le dio su rollo de cinta.

— ¿Puedes ponerte otra capa? Tenemos que estar listos para marcharnos dentro de unos tres minutos, pero ahora mismo quiero aportar mi granito de arena a nuestro plan de huida.

Serena tomó la cinta mientras él se levantaba.

Separarse. Darien había dicho que iban a separarse. Serena sintió una súbita oleada de angustia.

—Darien —dijo en voz baja, y él se detuvo y la miró—. Por favor, quiero quedarme contigo.

No podía ver sus ojos entre las sombras, pero lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

El amanecer comenzó a iluminar el cielo antes de que se detuvieran.

Sammy iba delante. Había recorrido el doble de camino que Darien y que Serena durante la noche, avanzando constantemente hacia delante, buscando con sigilo la mejor ruta y volviendo luego para informarlos de lo que había visto.

Darien se alegraba de tener a Sammy en su equipo. Moverse por territorio enemigo ya era bastante difícil para dos SEAL. Pero si se añadía a la ecuación una civil, la misión se hacía mucho más complicada. Cruzar la frontera iba a ser un auténtico incordio.

Miró a Serena. La leve sonrisa que ella le lanzó le preocupó y al mismo tiempo lo llenó de gozo.

Era evidente que confiaba en él. Darien no era el único que la había oído decir que quería quedarse con él. En circunstancias normales, aquel comentario habría provocado burlas crueles. Dark Chiba, notorio ligón, ataca de nuevo.

Pero todos aquellos hombres sabían que las palabras de Serena significaban que Darien había hecho su trabajo y lo había hecho bien. No era fácil granjearse la confianza total de un rehén. Nicolás Kumada, por ejemplo, no se había vinculado a Darien del mismo modo.

La chica, en cambio, confiaba en él. Darien lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Sabía sin ninguna duda que, en cuestión de unas horas, se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida.

Darien había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando la psicología de los rehenes y las emociones y temores que conllevaba una misión de rescate como aquélla. Había pasado el doble de tiempo aprendiendo lo que podía esperar de sí mismo, sus propias reacciones psicológicas y su conducta cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones de vida o muerte.

Y lo que más le preocupaba de la sonrisa de Serena Tsukino no era el hecho de haberse convertido en el centro de su universo. No, lo que le preocupaba era que Serena se las hubiera ingeniado para convertirse en el centro del suyo.

Él sabía que aquello podía pasar. El peligro y la tremenda responsabilidad de preservar la vida de otra persona, unidos a una atracción sexual muy natural, a veces daban como resultado emociones fuera de lo normal.

Darien había cobrado conciencia de sus inadecuados sentimientos hacia aquella chica cuando se habían escondido de las patrullas de la ciudad. Ella se había acurrucado a su lado, y él la había rodeado con el brazo. No había nada de malo en ello. Ella había apoyado la cabeza contra su pecho... y tampoco había nada de malo en que buscara consuelo y ánimo de ese modo.

Pero bajo el olor penetrante del betún que llevaba en el pelo, bajo el olor más sutil, pero igual de intenso del miedo que rodeaba a todos los rehenes, él había olido algo dulce e inconfundiblemente femenino.

Y entonces, cuando la patrulla estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, cuando quizá faltaran segundos para que los descubrieran y los mataran, había sentido relajarse a Serena. La tensión entre los demás rehenes y los SEAL podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero Serena casi se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Darien comprendió en ese instante que confiaba en él más completamente que cualquier otra persona antes. Su fe en él era lo bastante fuerte como para sobreponerse a su miedo. La vida de Serena estaba en sus manos; ella la había puesto allí voluntariamente, confiando en que, si moría, sería porque no habría otro remedio.

Y así como así, mientras se escondía detrás de unos cubos de basura, en un callejón de la ciudad, la vida entera de Darien había cambiado. Había sentido cómo se aceleraba su corazón, descontrolado, y cómo su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía de Serena.

Darien sabía que debería haberle dicho lo que sentía a Andrew antes de que se dividieran en tres pequeños grupos. Pero no lo había hecho. Quería asegurarse de que Serena salía viva de aquella madriguera. Aunque confiaba en sus compañeros, sabía que sólo se quedaría tranquilo si permanecía a su lado, si cuidaba de ella en persona.

Con la ayuda de Sammy.

Mientras el sol ascendía en el horizonte, se sentaron un momento a la entrada de una pequeña cueva que Sammy había encontrado, entre una desolada floración de rocas.

En cuanto hubieran entrado en calor, pasarían las horas del día allí dentro, lejos del sol y de la vista de cualquiera que vagara por aquellos cerros. Cuando cayera la noche, volverían a ponerse en marcha en dirección norte.

—Yo haré la primera guardia —le dijo Darien a Sammy.

Serena estaba sentada a su lado, junto a la entrada de la cueva, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la cara alzada hacia el calor del sol. Darien le tocó ligeramente el brazo, listo para pasarle la cantimplora, pero ella no se movió. Estaba exhausta, pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez, en toda la noche.

—Quizá deberías acostarla primero —dijo Sammy en voz baja.

— ¿Es que de pronto no estoy aquí? —preguntó Serena, abriendo los ojos por sorpresa.

Sammy soltó una risa profunda y baja.

—Perdona —dijo—. Pensaba que estabas dormida.

— ¿Adónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó ella. Sus ojos eran casi del mismo tono de azul que el cielo despejado—. ¿Hacia la costa? —miraron a Darien cuando éste le dio la cantimplora.

Cuando sus dedos se tocaron, él sintió una conexión instantánea, un flujo de electricidad. Y supo que ella también lo sentía.

Serena estaba cubierta de polvo del camino, manchada de betún y agotada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era la mujer más guapa que Darien recordaba haber visto. Maldición, no debía sentir aquello. Cuando todo pasara, tendría que hacerse una revisión psicológica, trabajar con el psiquiatra de la unidad e intentar descubrir qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría. Descubrir cuándo había permitido que ella se le metiera bajo la piel...

Sammy asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos hacia el mar —miró a Darien. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de la ruta—. He pensado que sería más fácil dejar el país por barco.

—O por avión, teniente —dijo Darien—. Llegaríamos mucho antes a casa.

Sammy le sostuvo la mirada y Darien comprendió que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Ambos habían estudiado un mapa del país durante la reunión previa a la misión. Había una ciudad importante justo entre su posición actual y el océano. Según el mapa, esa ciudad tenía un aeródromo. Tal vez en lugar de bordearla, deberían acercarse a echarle un vistazo.

—Con un poco de suerte, será una base militar —dijo Darien—. No esperarán que aparezcamos por allí.

Sammy asintió con la cabeza.

—La mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva.

— ¿Siempre os comunicáis así, sin que haya modo de seguiros el hilo?— preguntó Serena.

Sammy se levantó.

—Junior cree que deberíamos robar una avioneta esta noche y, aunque parezca una locura, estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora mismo tengo prevista una siesta de combate —se detuvo antes de entrar en la cueva y se volvió hacia Serena—. Tienes preferencia sobre el terreno blando, si es que hay alguno ahí dentro —dijo.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero... quiero calentarme un poco antes —le dijo. Miró a Darien y un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, como si se diera cuenta de lo transparente que era. No engañaba a nadie. Saltaba a la vista que quería quedarse allí fuera con su héroe particular.

Darien volvió a sentirlo. Aquel cálido arrebato de emoción.

Sammy se detuvo al entrar en la cueva.

—No dejes que se quede dormida aquí fuera —ordenó a Darien—. Y pon ese culo tejano a la sombra sin tardar mucho. No quiero encontrarme con dos blancuchos con insolación cuando caiga la noche.

—Sí, madre —replicó Darien.

—Y despiértame dentro de cuatro horas —Sammy se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva—. Ni más, ni menos.

Darien miró a Serena y sonrió.

—Dios, creía que no se iría nunca.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él. Lamentaba que ella se hubiera sentado tan lejos y al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que hubiera cierta distancia entre ellos. Dios se apiadara de él si la estrechaba entre sus brazos cuando no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Ojalá pudiera lavarme la cara —le dijo ella.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con aire de disculpa.

—Tenemos que reservar el agua que tengo para beber —le dijo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella—. Sólo me gustaría, eso es todo.

El sol empezaba a caldear el aire, y Darien se aflojó la túnica y hasta se desabrochó el chaleco de combate que llevaba debajo.

Las siguientes palabras de Serena lo sorprendieron.

—Creía que a estas alturas ya estaríamos muertos.

—Mañana, a esta hora, estaremos en suelo amigo.

Ella movió las piernas e hizo una leve mueca; luego juntó los pies para desatarse las zapatillas.

—Lo dices muy convencido.

— ¿Me he equivocado alguna vez hasta ahora? —preguntó él.

Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran tan grandes que a Darien le pareció que podía caer en ellos y ahogarse.

—No —contestó Serena.

Se apartó de él y bajó la mirada mientras empezaba a quitarse las zapatillas.

Fue entonces cuando Darien vio que tenía sangre en los calcetines. Toda la parte de atrás estaba manchada. Ella también lo vio y dejó de intentar quitarse las zapatillas. Metió los pies bajo ellas como si quisiera ocultarle la sangre.

— ¿De veras eres de Texas? —preguntó.

Darien estaba asombrado. Serena quería ocultarle que sus zapatillas nuevas le habían herido los talones. No iba a decirle que le sangraban los pies, por el amor de Dios. Cada paso que había dado esa noche tenía que haber sido una agonía. Y sin embargo no había dicho una palabra.

—Sí —logró decir él—. De Fort Worth.

Ella sonrió.

—Será una broma. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de Fort Worth haya acabado en la Armada?

Darien la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sé que te están sangrando los pies —dijo sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste hace doce horas? —su voz sonó más áspera y desabrida de lo que pretendía.

Y aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara se puso más pálida, ella levantó el mentón y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Porque no tenía importancia.

—Tengo un botiquín. Podría habértelos vendado. Lo único que tenías que hacer era decírmelo.

—No quería que nos entretuviéramos —dijo ella con calma.

Darien sacó el botiquín de su chaleco de combate y se levantó.

— ¿Vas a quitarte esas zapatillas o quieres que te las quite yo?

Se arrodilló delante de ella y vio el dolor reflejado en su cara mientras se quitaba en silencio las zapatillas. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las refrenó, parpadeando. De nuevo se resistía a llorar.

Tenía los nudillos blancos y las manos apretadas sobre el regazo cuando Darien le quitó un calcetín y luego el otro con toda la suavidad que pudo.

—La verdad —dijo él en voz baja, confiando en distraerla—, es que no me mudé a Fort Worth hasta los doce años. Antes de eso viví casi en todas partes. Mi padre es militar de carrera y vivíamos allí donde lo destinaban.

Serena tenía unos pies extraordinariamente bonitos: largos y finos, con los dedos rectos. Tenía restos de esmalte verde en las uñas, como si hubiera intentado quitárselo a toda prisa y no lo hubiera conseguido del todo. A Darien le gustó la idea del esmalte verde. Era distinto. Atrayente.

Sexy.

Darien volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Apoyó el pie de Serena sobre su muslo, abrió la cantimplora y usó parte del agua para limpiar la sangre. Sintió que ella se crispaba cuando la tocó, y se le encogió el estómago mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser delicado.

—Acaba de ascender a vicealmirante —continuó, hablándole de su padre—. Ahora está destinado en Washington. Pero mi madre sigue viviendo en Fort Worth, lo cual lo dice todo, teniendo en cuenta que Fort Worth es la ciudad más interior que puede haber.

Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa para contrarrestar el tono amargo de su historia. Sí, su vida familiar se había hundido. Su padre era un oficial de la Armada a carta cabal. Un perfeccionista, áspero de trato, exigente y frío. Había gobernado a su familia del mismo modo que gobernaba sus barcos, lo cual, tanto para su hijo como para su esposa, dejaba mucho que desear.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo enrolarte en la Marina? —preguntó ella, y se armó de valor cuando él se dispuso a aplicarle una pomada antibiótica sobre la piel magullada y abierta.

—Pues, a decir verdad, mi padre me comió la cabeza para que lo hiciera —le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras aplicaba la pomada todo lo deprisa que podía—. No se llega a vicealmirante si no se tiene cierta habilidad, y el viejo Chiba no tiene un pelo de tonto.

Se limpió la crema con el bajo de la túnica y hurgó luego en su botiquín en busca de vendajes.

—Cuando acabé el instituto, mi padre quería que fuera a la universidad y que luego entrara en el programa de oficiales de la Armada. Pero le dejé con dos palmos de narices y me largué en busca de un brillante futuro... en el circuito de rodeos. Pasé casi un año dedicándome a eso, durante el cual mi padre temblaba de vergüenza. En retrospectiva, sólo fuera por eso mereció la pena hacerlo.

Sonrió mirando a los ojos a Serena.

—Él empezó a mandarme cartas, hablándome de los problemas que tenía con «esos malditos SEAL de la Armada». Yo sabía que, cuando era joven, antes de que yo naciera, se había metido en el BUD/S, el programa de entrenamiento para convertirse en SEAL. Pero había acabado formando parte de ese ochenta y cinco por ciento que no lo logra. Suspendió el curso. No era lo bastante duro. Así que cada vez que me escribía, yo notaba su resentimiento contra los SEAL.

— Así que te enrolaste en el cuerpo para fastidiarle —adivinó Serena.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Y para demostrarle que podía hacer algo mejor que él. Para triunfar donde él había fracasado —se rio—. Pero el muy cabrón se derrumbó y rompió a llorar de alegría y orgullo el día que recibí mi insignia de los SEAL. Yo estaba alucinado. Rara vez lo había visto sonreír, y no digamos llorar. Resulta que, al enrolarme en los SEAL, había hecho justamente lo que él quería. No odiaba a los SEAL, como me había hecho creer. Los admiraba y los respetaba. Y quería que yo supiera lo que se sentía cuando uno desarrollaba todo su potencial, convirtiéndome en uno de ellos. Así que resulta que mi padre me quería, después de todo.

Ella lo miraba como si fuera una especie de héroe.

—Eres asombroso —dijo con suavidad—. Que te hayas dado cuenta de todo eso y te hayas reconciliado con él de esa manera...

—Una de mis especialidades es la psicología —le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. No es para tanto, de veras.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia delante y podría besar aquellos labios dulces y suaves. Ella no se opondría. De hecho, Darien notaba por el súbito brillo de sus ojos que disfrutaría sintiendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

Pero él apartó la mirada y siguió vendándole el pie en silencio. Sí, una de sus especialidades era la psicología, y sabía la cantidad de problemas que podía acarrear un solo beso. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, después de ponerla a salvo...

—Deberías dormir un poco —le dijo con calma.

Serena miró hacia la cueva.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, junto a la entrada?

Cerca de él.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro —dijo, y se apartó del sol para ponerse él también a la sombra. Encontró una roca casi plana y bastante cómoda contra la que apoyarse y estiró las piernas, con la HK MP5K entre los brazos.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el horizonte mientras Serena se ceñía la túnica y se acomodaba en el suelo, no lejos de él. Desearía haber tenido una colchoneta o una manta que darle. Qué demonios, desearía haber hecho una reserva para cenar en un restaurante elegante, y tener la llave de una habitación de hotel de cuatro estrellas. Deseaba poder acostarse sobre el lecho suave de una cama de hotel con ella y...

Alejó aquella idea de sí. Aquél no era momento, ni lugar, para tales distracciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de la respiración de Serena se hiciera lento y regular. Darien la miró y se le encogió el corazón.

Dormida, parecía tener poco más de diecisiete años. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras reposaban sobre sus mejillas tersas. No hacía falta mucha imaginación para verla sin aquel betún negro en el pelo. El corte de pelo que se había hecho para ocultar su feminidad sólo conseguía realzar su cuello esbelto y su bello rostro.

Darien sabía con una certeza que parecía emanar de él y fundirse en la antigüedad intemporal de aquel paisaje lunar que iba a llevar a aquella chica a casa, al lugar al que pertenecía. O que moriría en el intento.

Serena dormía de lado, acurrucada, con un brazo estirado hacia él. Y al mirar más de cerca, Darien vio que en el puño cerrado con fuerza sujetaba el borde de su túnica.

— ¿No debería haber vuelto ya? —Serena sintió la angustia de su propia voz y la vio reflejada en los ojos oscuros y pacientes del hombre al que Darien llamaba «Sammy».

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Junior está haciendo su trabajo, Serena —le dijo él con calma—. Y lo hace bien. Vas a tener que confiar en que lo haga y en que vuelva a su debido tiempo.

El trabajo que estaba haciendo el alférez Chiba consistía en entrar clandestinamente en una base aérea bajo control terrorista. Era una base no muy grande, le había dicho él, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarla; en la pista sólo había una docena de aparatos. Chiba iba a saltar la valla de alambre de espino para asegurarse de que los destartalados hangares no ocultaban alguna máquina de última generación que pudiera alzar el vuelo rugiendo y derribarlos cuando intentaran escapar.

Después de echar un vistazo a los hangares, recorrería el aeródromo en busca del avión más grande, rápido y potente que hubiera. Y, cuando lo encontrara, volvería a reunirse con ellos allí.

Luego saltarían los tres la valla y escaparían en un avión robado, hacia el alba inminente.

Después de que Chiba volviera. Si volvía.

—Tú lo llamas «Junior» —dijo, ansiosa por hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el paradero de Chiba—. Pero ese otro hombre, Drew, lo llama «chaval». Y todos los demás lo llaman «Dark». ¿Es que nadie lo llama Darien?

Sammy sonrió. Sus dientes rectos y blancos brillaron, reflejando un rayo de luna que se colaba por una grieta de las ventanas tapadas con tablones.

—Su madre. Pero nadie más. Odia que lo llamen Darien. Yo sólo lo llamo así cuando quiero que se enfade de verdad. Además, es el nombre de su padre, el vicealmirante Darien Chiba.

—Lo sé. Él me lo dijo.

Sammy levantó las cejas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te habló de su viejo? Me sorprende, pero... supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Junior siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas —hizo una pausa—. Yo trabajé mano a mano con el vicealmirante Chiba hace unos años. Lo conozco bastante bien. Supongo que por eso llamo «Junior» a su hijo.

— ¿Y los demás lo llaman «Dark» por su cabello?

—La leyenda cuenta que llegó al BUD/S llevando un enorme sombrero tapando su cabellera tupida color negro—Sammy se rio suavemente.

—El BUD/S —repitió Serena—. ¿Es el sitio donde van a entrenarse los SEAL?

—No es necesariamente un sitio —puntualizó él. — Es el programa de entrenamiento para los aspirantes a SEAL. Junior llegó al curso en California, y los instructores le pusieron «Dark» nada más verlo. Y se quedó con el mote.

Serena deseó que Chiba volviera.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la suavidad con que él la había despertado cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Le había dado un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora y una barrita energética rica en proteínas que sacó de un bolsillo de su chaleco.

También le había dado sus sandalias.

Tenía que haber pasado buena parte de su turno de guardia cortando las suelas y recolocando las tiras de cuero para que sirvieran a unos pies mucho más pequeños. Al principio, ella las había rechazado, pero Chiba le había dicho que, de todos modos, ya no le valían.

Chiba estaba descalzo. Descalzo y en algún lugar de aquella base aérea, con Dios sabía cuántos terroristas...

— ¿De dónde eres, Serena? —la voz profunda de Sammy interrumpió sus angustiosos pensamientos.

—De Massachusetts —contestó.

— ¿Ah, sí? Yo también. ¿De dónde exactamente?

—De Appleton. Está al oeste de Boston. Al oeste y un poco al norte.

—Yo me crie en Hingham —le dijo Sammy—. En la costa sur. Mi familia sigue allí —sonrió—. Aunque la verdad es que no quedan muchos. Todos se han ido a la universidad, menos mi hermana pequeña. Y ella también se va este septiembre.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas de verdad —dijo Serena.

—Kino —dijo él—.Teniente Samuel Kino.

— ¿De veras estudiaste en Harvard?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estudiaste?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto no funciona. Sé que intentas distraerme, pero lo siento, no sirve de nada.

Los ojos marrones de Sammy tenían una expresión compasiva.

— ¿Quieres que me calle?

—Quiero que Chiba vuelva.

Silencio. Un silencio que la rodeó, la sofocó, le dio ganas de subirse por las paredes.

—Por favor, no dejes de hablar —dijo por fin.

—La primera vez que trabajé con Darien Chiba hijo fue en el rescate de unos rehenes —le dijo Sammy—. Hará, no sé, unos seis años.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

— ¿Lleváis haciendo esto seis años?

—Más.

Ella escudriñó sus ojos, buscando una explicación. ¿Por qué?

—Ganarse la vida arriesgándose así no es normal.

Sammt se echó a reír.

—Bueno, ninguno de nosotros ha dicho que lo sea.

— ¿Estás casado? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo lo aguanta tu mujer?

—No estoy casado —le dijo él—. Pero algunos de los chicos sí lo están. Drew, por ejemplo. Y Haruka Tenou.

—Y esta noche están por ahí, en el monte, escondiéndose de los terroristas, como nosotros —dijo ella—. Sus mujeres deben de estar encantadas.

—Sus mujeres no saben dónde están.

Serena soltó un bufido.

—Mejor me lo pones.

—Hace falta ser muy fuerte para convertirse en SEAL —le dijo Sammy con calma—. Y hace falta una mujer aún más fuerte para amar a un SEAL.

Amor. ¿Quién había hablado de amor?

— ¿SEAL significa algo? —preguntó, intentando llevar la conversación por derroteros más seguros.

—Son las siglas de Tierra, Mar y Aire. Aprendemos a actuar con eficacia en todos los entornos.

—Tierra, mar y aire —repitió ella—. Parece el equivalente al triatlón dentro del ejército.

Sammy levantó la cabeza y extendió una mano, indicándole que guardara silencio.

En un segundo, pasó de ser un hombre tranquilamente sentado en el sótano de un edificio quemado a ser un guerrero. Todas las células de su cuerpo parecían alerta.

Cada músculo se había tensado para la lucha. Apuntó con la pistola hacia la puerta. Se levantó ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió y...

Era Darien.

Serena se obligó a no correr hacia él. Se obligó a quedarse sentada donde estaba; se obligó a no decir una palabra. Pero no pudo impedir que la alegría que sentía se reflejara en sus ojos.

—Vámonos —le dijo él a Sammy.

Tenía sangre en la túnica. Incluso Sammy lo notó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Chiba asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—Sí, estoy bien. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Serena no quería pensar en de quién era la sangre de su túnica. No quería pensar en lo que había estado haciendo, en lo que había tenido que hacer esa noche para garantizar su seguridad.

También tenía sangre en los pies desnudos.

— ¿Vamos a hacerlo por la fuerza o en silencio? —preguntó Sammy.

—En silencio —respondió Chiba. Su sonrisa había desaparecido hacía tiempo—. A no ser que nos vean. Entonces usaremos la fuerza. Y los mandaremos derechos al infierno.

La miró fijamente, y a la luz de la luna sus ojos parecían envejecidos y cansados.

—Vamos, Serena. Quiero llevarte a casa.

Estaban a medio camino de la avioneta cuando los vieron.

Darien sabía que en realidad sólo era cuestión de cuándo los verían, no de si los verían. Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No había modo de robar un avión de un aeródromo sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

Sólo confiaba en que no los vieran hasta que estuvieran recorriendo a toda velocidad la pista de despegue.

Pero esa noche nada había salido bien. Para empezar, había sorprendido a cuatro terroristas en el hangar. Pero había tenido suerte: sólo uno de ellos tenía un arma automática, y se le había encasquillado. Si no, él no habría estado corriendo hacia la avioneta en ese momento. No habría estado haciendo nada. Corría, sin embargo, por el asfalto agrietado por el sol. Tiraba de Serena y al mismo tiempo intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo de las balas que sin duda pronto acompañarían a los gritos lejanos que les ordenaban detenerse.

Había despachado a los cuatro hombres del hangar eficazmente y en silencio. Como SEAL, se le daban bien muchas cosas, y nunca se escabullía a la hora de eliminar al enemigo. Pero no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado.

— ¿Te importaría decirme dónde vamos? —gritó Sammy.

—A las doce en punto —respondió Dark. Y allí estaba: un pequeño Cessna, un simple mosquito comparado con los aviones más grandes del aeródromo.

La voz de Sammy subió un octavo.

—Junior, ¿qué coño...? Pensaba que íbamos a robar el avión más grande y veloz que...

— ¿Querías llevarte el 727? —preguntó Darien mientras agarraba el manillar de la puerta, la abría y empujaba a Serena dentro—. Era esto o el 727, y no quería que fuéramos un blanco fácil en la pista mientras esperábamos que se calentaran esos motores a reacción —encendió el motor—. Pensé que así también sería más difícil que nos acertaran en el aire, por si acaso a los tangos les da por probar sus juguetes antiaéreos.

Pero Sammy no le hacía caso. Estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y los pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo, disparando en ráfagas su AK47 para mantener a los tangos a raya.

— ¿Sabes pilotar un avión? —gritó Serena por encima del ruido.

—Entre Sammy y yo, no hay nada que no podamos pilotar —Darien estiró el brazo hacia atrás y empujó la cabeza de Serena hacia abajo. Una bala acababa de romper la ventanilla trasera—. ¡Agáchate!

Puso en marcha el motor e hizo girar la avioneta describiendo un círculo muy cerrado, de modo que la puerta del copiloto quedara al alcance de Sammy.

Arrancó antes de que Sammy hubiera abierto del todo la puerta. Se dirigieron hacia el borde del aeródromo a velocidad excesiva para hacer el cambio de sentido necesario para enfilar la pista de despegue principal.

—Supongo que tendrás un plan alternativo —dijo Sammy mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Era muy puntilloso con cosas como la seguridad personal. Parecía casi absurdo. Cuarenta hombres les estaban disparando, y Sammy se aseguraba de que su cinturón de seguridad estaba bien puesto.

—No vamos a usar la pista —gritó Darien, acelerando el motor—.Vamos a despegar... ¡ahora!

Tiró del mando y el motor chilló mientras se elevaban en un ángulo casi imposible para esquivar los tejados de los edificios cercanos.

Darien oyó gritar a Sammy y luego se hallaron en el aire.

Darien no pudo contener un grito de júbilo y excitación.

— ¡Serena, cariño, te dije que íbamos a llevarte a casa!

Serena levantó cautelosamente la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo levantarme ya?

—No, esto todavía no ha acabado —Sammy estaba muy serio. Miraba hacia atrás, hacia el aeródromo, que iba desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista—.Van a mandar a alguien detrás de nosotros. Para intentar derribarnos.

—No, claro que no —dijo Darien, y se volvió para mirarlo. Dios, por primera vez desde hacía horas era capaz de sonreír de nuevo.

Volaban sin luces, rumbo al este. Aquel país dejado de la mano de Dios era tan pequeño que, a aquella velocidad y con el viento de cola, estarían en espacio aéreo amigo en cuestión de minutos. Era cierto que la noche anterior había recorrido gran parte de la distancia. Pero aquélla era de lejos la mejor forma de cruzar la frontera.

— ¿No volamos muy bajo? —preguntó Serena.

—Tenemos que mantenernos por debajo de su radar — le dijo Darien—. En cuanto crucemos la frontera nos elevaremos.

Sammy seguía mirando hacia atrás, esperando a que otro avión apareciera tras ellos.

—No sé cómo estás tan seguro de que no van a seguirnos, Chiba.

—Estoy seguro —contestó Darien—. ¿Por qué crees que tardé tanto antes? No me paré a comer un sándwich en la cantina, eso seguro.

Sammy achicó los ojos.

— ¿Has...?

Sammy comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¿Cuántos había? —preguntó Sammy.

Darien sonrió.

—Como una docena. Incluido el 727.

Serena se volvió hacia Sammy.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?

Él se volvió en el asiento para mirarla.

—Inutilizar los demás aviones del aeródromo. Incluido el 727. Hay un montón de tangos que se han quedado en tierra, saltando de rabia.

Darien miró hacia atrás, hacia las sombras, confiando en verla sonreír. Pero ella tenía una expresión seria y una mirada abatida.

—Estamos cruzando la frontera —anunció Sammy—. ¡Chicos y chicas, parece que casi estamos en casa!

El alférez Darien Chiba, alias Dark, Junior y Chaval, aterrizó con mucha más suavidad de la que había despegado.

A la luz del amanecer, Serena veía las ambulancias y las camionetas de la Cruz Roja que cruzaban a toda velocidad las pistas para salirles al encuentro. Unos instantes después se detendrían y saldrían de la avioneta.

Quería cuatro vasos de agua, sin hielo, colocados en fila delante de ella para hartarse de beber sin interrupción. Quería darse una ducha en un hotel con servicio de habitaciones. Quería las sábanas frescas y las suaves almohadas de una cama grande. Quería ropa limpia y que un peluquero arreglara el desaguisado que se había hecho en el pelo, casi a ras del cráneo.

Pero antes de poder disfrutar de todo eso, quería estrechar a Darien Chiba, entre sus brazos. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza para darle las gracias con el silencio de su abrazo por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Y había hecho mucho. Le había dado muchas cosas. Su bondad. Sus brazos reconfortantes. Sus sonrisas animosas. Sus palabras de aliento. Sus sandalias.

Y había matado por ella, para mantenerla a salvo, para darle la libertad.

Ella había visto la sangre en su túnica, la mirada de sus ojos, la expresión de su cara. Se había encontrado con problemas en la base aérea, cuando iba solo, y se había visto obligado a segar vidas enemigas. Y la palabra clave no era «enemigas». Era «vidas».

Serena conocía bien la frase «en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale» .Y aquello era una guerra. El gobierno legítimo había sido derrocado y el país se había visto invadido por fuerzas terroristas. Habían amenazado vidas americanas. Ella sabía muy bien que era un caso clarísimo de «o ellos o nosotros».

Lo que más le impresionaba era que aquél fuera el trabajo de Darien Chiba. Eso era lo que hacía, día tras día. Llevaba haciéndolo seis años y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que se retirara. O hasta que lo mataran.

Serena pensó en la sangre de su túnica, pensó en que podía haber sido la suya.

En el amor y en la guerra, todo valía.

Pero ¿cuáles eran las reglas si se tenía la mala suerte de enamorarse de un guerrero?

Chiba apagó el motor y empujó la puerta con el pie descalzo. Pero en lugar de saltar, se volvió para mirar a Serena y le ofreció su mano para que se apoyara. Ella atravesó la cabina atestada y se acercó a la puerta.

Darien se bajó de la avioneta y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Se había quitado la túnica manchada de sangre, pero seguía llevando aquel chaleco negro, con sus hileras de bolsillos cerrados con velero. Colgaba, abierto, sobre una camiseta negra que apenas disfrazaba su sudor y su mugre. Tenía la cara manchada de polvo y grasa y el pelo pegado a la cabeza. Había una mancha de betún bajo su barbilla y en su cuello, de cuando Serena se había acurrucado contra él, buscando fuerzas y consuelo en sus brazos.

Pero, a pesar de su cansancio, sus ojos eran más azules que nunca. Le sonrió.

— ¿Estoy tan... necesitado de un baño como tú?

Ella tuvo que sonreír.

—Lo has dicho con mucho tacto. Sí, desde luego. Y en cuanto a mí, estoy deseando volver a ser rubia y quitarme esta cosa del pelo.

—Antes de que lo hagas, ¿puedo mandar mis zapatos a tu hotel para que les des un repaso?

Serena se rio. Pero luego miró sus pies. Seguían descalzos. Parecían enrojecidos e hinchados.

—Sammy y tú me habéis salvado la vida —dijo en voz baja, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—No sé Sammy —le dijo Chiba, mirándola a los ojos—, pero en lo que a mí respecta, señorita Tsukino, ha sido todo un placer.

Serena tuvo que apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Darien eran hipnóticos. Si no miraba hacia otro lado, haría alguna estupidez, como saltar en sus brazos y besarlo. Miró la hilera de coches que se acercaba. ¿Era posible que Chiba hubiera parado el motor y detenido la avioneta tan lejos de la terminal para que tuvieran aquellos instantes de intimidad?

Él le tendió los brazos y tomó sus manos para ayudarla a bajar de la avioneta.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó ella.

Darien tiró con más fuerza de la necesaria y ella cayó hacia delante, derecha a sus brazos. Él la abrazó, apretándola contra su ancho pecho, y ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se aferró a él como si no quisiera soltarlo. Los brazos de Darien la rodeaban por completo, y notó que él descansaba la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Volveré a verte, Chiba? —preguntó ella. Necesitaba saberlo—. ¿O te llevarán lejos de aquí para que informes y luego volverán a mandarte al lugar de donde viniste?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Las camionetas se estaban parando. Iba a tener que montar en una de ellas, y la llevarían a alguna parte, lejos de Darien Chiba, quizá para siempre...

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas se oía pensar. Pero oía el latido acelerado del corazón de Darien.

—Te diré lo que va a pasar —respondió él, mirándola a los ojos sin sonreír—. Lo segundo que va a pasar es que van a meterte en una ambulancia, y a Sammy y a mí en otra. Nos llevarán al hospital y se asegurarán de que estamos bien. Luego tendremos que hacer una corta declaración. Seguramente por separado. Después, te llevarán a un buen hotel, y yo tendré que hacer una declaración más detallada. Y cuando estemos los dos limpios, nos encontraremos en el hotel para cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Le parecía muy bien.

—Pero lo primero que va a pasar —le dijo él, y su boca se curvó en aquella sonrisa ya familiar— es esto.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Fue un beso asombroso, un beso potente, un beso sin barreras. Amplificó todo el ardor que ella había visto en los ojos seductores de Darien Chiba durante las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores. Dios, ¿sólo habían sido cuarenta y ocho horas? Tenía la sensación de conocer a aquel hombre de toda la vida. Y de haberlo deseado cada segundo de ese tiempo.

Él la besó aún con mayor pasión, más profundamente, moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Aquel beso parecía lleno de la promesa del éxtasis, de un placer amoroso que ella nunca había conocido. La tierra entera desapareció bajo sus pies, y Serena se aferró a él. Aturdida y más feliz que en toda su vida, comenzó a devolverle los besos con igual ardor. Él la deseaba. Aquel hombre increíble la deseaba de verdad.

Los labios de Darien eran cálidos; su boca, casi caliente. Sabía dulce, como una de esas barritas energéticas que había compartido con ella. Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo y al apartarse para mirarlo vio que él también sonreía.

Y entonces, tal y como Darien había dicho, la apartaron suavemente de él y la llevaron a una de las ambulancias, mientras a él lo llevaban a otra.

Pero Darien seguía mirándola, y ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta el momento en que la ayudaron a montar en el vehículo. Pero antes de entrar, lo miró una última vez. Él seguía mirándola, seguía sonriendo. Y pronunció dos palabras, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido: «Esta noche».

Serena no podía esperar.


End file.
